


Truth and Sacrifice

by Hypnobyl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: -shrug-, AU, F/F, Lawyer!Cat, but fanfic, lawyer/client is unethical, reporter!kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnobyl/pseuds/Hypnobyl
Summary: After digging into the dirty dealings of Lord Technologies for an exposé, newbie reporter Kara Danvers finds herself framed for second-degree murder. Her only chance is the mysterious and intense Cat Grant, esquire.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara paced her holding cell and tried to focus her attention on her breathing. She knew it was only a matter of time before they let her go, and she could figure all of this out in her office. There had to be some sort of mistake, after all. She’d never—she couldn’t—there was no way she had killed that man. She’d simply come home after a long day and found him there in her apartment, with a bullet hole in his forehead and a spray of blood on her living room wall.

She didn’t even own a gun. They would realize this soon enough, and she wouldn’t get charged. She might not get an apology either, but she’d take simply getting out of this mess without a complaint.

Except she got neither a release nor an apology. After a day and a half of being held, a grim looking officer informed her of the charge—one count of second-degree murder. Breath locked in her throat, she all but fell to the floor. She gasped for air. This wasn’t real, was it?

“Your lawyer’s waiting.”

“My lawyer?” Kara struggled to her feet and allowed the officer to cuff her wrists. “I don’t have one.”

She couldn’t afford one was the real truth of the matter. She was a rookie reporter making barely enough to pay the rent and keep ramen noodles on the table. Perhaps they’d assigned her a public defender, she considered. That was definitely a possibility, a very likely possibility in fact. When she was none too gently shoved into the interrogation room, she skittered to a halt and stared.

“You’re Cat Grant.”

The blonde sitting at the table rose and extended her hand. “And you’re Kara Danvers.”

“You’re not a public defender. You’re Cat Grant.”

“So we’ve established,” Cat drawled. “Can we move forward?”

“What are you…” Kara shook her head. “Am I in the wrong room? No, you knew my name. You’re my lawyer? But I can’t pay you. You’re like the biggest name lawyer in the city. Why are you here?”

“Let’s just say we have a mutual interest.”

Kara hesitantly took a seat and truly looked at the attorney across from her. Slim, sharp features framed fierce green eyes, and delicate fingers held fast to a folder with DANVERS written primly along the tab.

“Okay,” she said slowly.

“Good. We don’t have a lot of time today to discuss details, but I’m going to ask that your bail be set low, as you’re not a flight risk. Are you?”

Kara shook her head fervently. “I didn’t do it, I swear.”

“I’m well aware. Once you’re out of here, we can meet to organize your defense.”

“But I don’t own a gun, and I wasn’t home at the time of the… the you know. Isn’t that all the defense I need?”

“You’re up against a hefty charge, Miss Danvers. And the people who put you in this position won’t let you free without a fight.”

Something finally clicked in Kara’s head. She leaned closer and dropped her voice. “I was doing an exposé on insider trading at Lord Industries. Are you implying that… that they set me up for this?”

“You’re hardly the first person who tried to air out their dirty laundry.”

“Oh.” Swallowing hard, Kara fell back in her seat.

“Not to worry. I’ve got this well in hand.”

“Ms. Grant… What happened to the others?”

Cat had started organizing her papers and packing up, but she paused at the question. “They didn’t have me as their counsel.”

“What happened to them?” she repeated.

“Some met with accidents while out on bail or in jail awaiting trial. The rest have suffered inexplicable heart failure post-sentencing.”

“I—”

“They didn’t have me as their counsel,” Cat interrupted. “Now, if you’ll excuse me? I have to get you out of here.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kara stood on the curb in a pair of dull grey sweats. The only item returned to her was her wallet, complete with her state issued identification card, credit card, and two dollars; the rest was kept as evidence, apparently. The blank-faced officer who slid her wallet to her didn’t offer much of an explanation, and she didn’t know the right sort of questions she should have asked. Were there questions you were expected to ask when released from holding? 

In any event, she knew she was lucky that Cat had arranged for her release before she’d been transferred to jail. Being in holding wasn’t a trip to Disney World by any stretch of the imagination, but she imagined it might as well be the Hilton compared to an hourly motel by the side of a highway.

After a few minutes, a sleek white Fiat Spider pulled up, and Cat waved her over. Kara gingerly opened the passenger door and slid onto the seat. Without waiting for Kara to buckle up safely, Cat eased back into traffic. They traveled in relative silence, the only noise coming from the radio that was playing at a very low volume. Kara wanted to speak, but she had no idea what to say. She’d already thanked Cat profusely—and had already been rebuffed for being too effusively grateful.

She could talk about what had happened, but she felt a few moments away from cracking from the stress. She wasn’t embarrassed to cry, but she didn’t know Cat very well. She’d held her tears in thus far, and she could wait another ten minutes until she was home alone to cry into a pillow. The sleeves of the sweat shirt were too long, and she hid her fingers beneath the hem. Then, when Cat was definitely watching traffic, she lifted her hand casually, as if to rest her cheek against her palm, and subtly wiped her eyes.

“Are you hungry?”

Kara stiffened. “Um, I have food at my apartment.”

“You’re not going back there.”

“I’m what?”

“You’re going to make it to trial,” Cat stated firmly. “And part of that is making sure Lord’s people can’t reach you.”

“But my clothes. My work. My—“

“I’ll send someone to pick up your belongings.”

“Don’t I have some say in this?”

Cat stopped for a red light and turned to face Kara. “Do you want to die?”

The thought was instantly sobering. “No, of course not. But I can fend for myself.”

Clicking her tongue, Cat shook her head. “You have no idea what you’re up against, do you?”

“You told me. About the others.”

“They thought they could protect themselves as well.”

“But they’re not me.”

“And the only reason you won’t get into an accident before trial is because you have me.”

This was an argument she couldn’t win. Kara acquiesced quietly. “I guess I am. Hungry, that is. I haven’t eaten. The food they gave me in there doesn’t count as food. Really? A pile of watery instant mashed potatoes and a disk of mystery meat?”

“I assumed as much. We’ll be stopping for dinner, and I’ll let you compile a grocery list for my shopper.”

Cat had a shopper. Kara felt like she’d been taken from one unfamiliar world and then thrown directly into another. The way Cat lived left her slightly breathless; the amount of money available to Cat must have been astronomical. Thinking about the tiny supply of instant noodles in her cabinets at home, Kara had no idea what she would even ask for. If Cat shopped at the higher-end grocery stores in the city, then she probably couldn’t afford much more than the ramen she was already accustomed to consuming.

Her spirits wilted a little further when Cat pulled into a parking spot at Bioto, a café renowned for both its excellent food and its exorbitant prices. Kara slipped a hand into her pocket and ran a finger over the rough material. She had two dollars. The credit card was close to maxed at the moment, and she didn’t dare use it.

Feeling foolish, she lowered her head and asked, “Can we maybe go to like a McDonalds?”

“Why?”

“They have a dollar menu.” Shame dripped from her words, and she couldn’t make eye contact. Cat was already being much too generous with both her time and her money, and Kara refused to expect handouts.

Cat stared and then slowly put the car into reverse once more. Kara sighed with relief until they had placed their order at the drive-thru and Cat pulled out a credit card. Fumbling, Kara yanked her own card out and tried to hand it over. Cat pushed the offending offering away.

“We can’t have you leave a paper trail.”

“But…”

“Consider this part of my job.” Cat paid and tucked the receipt away. “Next time, I’d prefer Bioto, for the record.”

Kara fell back in her seat and numbly wondered what had happened to her life. She accepted the bag from Cat and watched mutely as the other woman stole a few hot fries before driving off once more. At Cat’s urging—McDonald’s wasn’t appetizing hot, and it was even worse when cold—Kara bit into her cheeseburger and tasted nothing. She chewed mechanically through the entirety of her meal and set the bag aside. There was still a salad inside for Cat, so she held her garbage in her lap.

“If I can’t go home, where are you taking me?”

“My place,” Cat replied flippantly. “I have the best security available, and I’m not taking any chances.”

“I don’t want to impose.”

“The only imposition on my life is if you die, and this case washes out before it starts.”

Kara considered her options and nodded. She did want to stay alive, and she was getting the feeling that Cat wasn’t easy to dissuade from her ideas. Instead of making more of a fuss, she relaxed and watched the cityscape pass in front of her.

Cat’s place was a penthouse apartment in the heart of downtown. There was a single elevator that provided access to the top floor entrance, and Cat had one of two access keys. A thumbprint scanner activated the lift, and a passcode at the front door opened a keyhole, into which Cat slid a large, heavy key.

“Custom,” she said as she turned the lock. “Takes longer to pick because of the extra locking mechanisms.”

Kara couldn’t put into words how impressed she was. Her apartment had no lock on the exterior door, no working elevator, and a single deadbolt on her door. The window in her living room didn’t lock, which she guessed was okay since she was on the sixth floor. There were additional locks and a chain to keep the door in place once they were inside, and Cat wasted no time in locking them all.

“I’ll give you a quick tour, but then I have to take care of some business.”

“Oh, yes, of course.”

Cat led her quickly through the penthouse—living room, dining room, kitchen, bathroom, guestroom, bathroom, Kara’s guestroom, master bedroom, bathroom, office, and den. The layout wasn’t too complicated, so when Cat shooed her toward the living room to watch television or do whatever it is millennials do, Kara easily found her way back. She fell onto the couch, and the exhaustion from the week washed over her. She tried to fight back, but she was asleep within minutes.

“Ms. Danvers.”

Kara shifted, feeling heavy and useless.

“Ms. Danvers.”

She pried an eye open and remembered where she was, and why. Shifting up, she wiped her eyes and yawned. Cat sat next to her with a neatly folded pile of what appeared to be pajamas with an unused toothbrush on top.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“It’s perfectly acceptable. I was hoping to start tonight, but I misjudged the situation. Go sleep, and we’ll pick up in the morning.”

Kara accepted the pajamas with a small smile. They were plain but impossibly soft, and she really appreciated the care that must have gone into the gesture. From what Kara had heard about the attorney around town, Cat Grant was a predator pure and simple. Yet, the woman draped elegantly on the couch looked a bit tired herself and kind. Always a fan of judging people on their merit rather than their reputation, Kara decided that Cat must be just like everyone else: with a business façade and a deeply private internal life. She felt a bit privileged to get a peek behind the mask.

“Thank you, Ms. Grant.” Before Cat could wave off her gratitude again, she added, “Good night.”

Despite the tiredness that had seeped into her bones, Kara couldn’t fall asleep once she was in bed. The mattress was like a cloud, and the sheets were cool, but she couldn’t find a comfortable position. Tossing from side to side, she did her best to will sleep to descend back on her. After two hours of flopping about uselessly, she sat up and clicked the bedside lamp on. She could hear footsteps in the distance, which suggested that Cat was still up and about, but Kara didn’t want company. If she weren’t alone, she was afraid she’d lose her temper.

She was furious, and she hadn’t realized it until that moment. Her life had been yanked away from her for trying to tell the truth. It wasn’t as though the world had ended, and she was still alive—but still. She couldn’t go home. She probably couldn’t go back to work. She wondered if she could even contact her friends and family. Would they be in danger as well because of their affiliation with her? Her sister might, as she too lived in the city and sported the last name Danvers.

Her mother lived farther away and would hopefully be safe out of sight, out of mind. Her one phone call when she got booked had been to Alex, so at least she knew that there was something wrong. She hadn’t had a chance yet to call again with an update, and she knew her sister was prone to worrying over her to an unhealthy extent. She’d have to call first thing in the morning, if only to warn Alex to be careful over the upcoming months.

The footsteps outside neared her closed door and paused. She gripped the comforter tightly and waited for the coming intrusion, but none came. Cat walked away, and soon, there was silence in the penthouse. Kara’s mind raced until the sun began to rise before she finally slipped back asleep. An alarm around six roused her briefly, but she slumbered again after the irritating noise had been silenced.

She awoke again to the smell of cooking garlic and trudged wearily to the kitchen. She knew she must look a complete mess, as her hair never behaved when plastered to a pillow, but her ability and willingness to care was shot for the time being. She had yet to cry, and the rest of her emotions and thoughts were still constipated. There’d be a blow out, sooner or later, but she’d just have to keep straggling along until then.

“Did you have a chance to create a grocery list?”

The words sounded foreign, and Kara took a few moments to parse their meaning. She shook her head. “Honestly, I don’t need much.”

“Fine. I’ll prepare a list, and you can add anything you wish.” Cat lifted a pan from the stovetop and drizzled a delicious looking pasta sauce over a bowl of steaming noodles.

Kara’s stomach responded loudly to the scent. She clapped a hand over her belly and flushed, and Cat rolled her eyes, gesturing to the kitchen table. Kara glanced toward the formal dining room and supposed that was reserved for events and holidays. She settled in a chair and eagerly scooped pasta onto her plate, all under Cat’s cool gaze.

“I assumed you’d need some calories. You slept for sixteen hours.”

Cheeks warming, Kara took another few bites and enjoyed the feeling of actually having good food in her stomach. The spices were just right, and she could practically feel the energy pouring back into her body. She hadn’t slept much in holding, and she hadn’t eaten much, either, and Cat was remedying both problems. She owed this woman so much. When she opened her mouth to speak, Cat held up a finger.

“One moment.” She pulled a buzzing phone from her pocket and checked the caller identification. Her lips turned down, and her expression darkened. “I need to take this. Have as much as you want.”

Without Cat’s eyes on her, Kara piled several more servings onto her plate and demolished every bite. By the time Cat returned, she’d barely restrained herself from licking the sauce up. Cat glanced at the empty serving bowl and then at Kara, who avoided eye contact. She had an appetite, and she was doing her best not to feel badly about it.

Rather than scold her, Cat simply turned back to the stove. “Are you still hungry?”

“No, but thank you.”

“That was one of state’s attorneys. They want a deposition.”

“Right now?” Kara looked down at herself and noted a small splash of sauce near the hem of her shirt. She licked a finger and tried desperately to clean the mark off. When she failed, she returned her attention to Cat. “I can’t do that. I don’t even know what to say.”

“We’ll set a date for later next week. Usually, the process is extended over a longer period of time, but I suppose there’s pressure for this case to wrap up quickly. I’m not complaining.” Cat began cleaning up, and Kara jumped up to help. “I suppose I should ask if you want to take this to court. I’m here to provide you with legal guidance and support, but the decision is yours.”

“I might not have to?”

“They’ll probably offer you a plea bargain. If you confess and plead guilty, you might get a lighter sentence or a chance at probation.”

“But I didn’t do it.”

Cat shut the water off and took the wet plate from Kara’s hands. “I sense that you have a good deal of faith in the world. You want to believe the system works.”

“Doesn’t it?”

“You’re a reporter?”

“Well, yes.”

“Then open your eyes. Our judicial system isn’t about truth, justice, and the American way.”

Kara bristled. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that the law isn’t going to grant you freedom just because you’re innocent.” Cat took a step closer, and even though she was shorter, she intimidated Kara into inching backward. “For people less fortunate than you right now, the law is about who has the most money. Going to court takes time, and time is money, after all.”

“That’s so… so cynical.”

“That’s the truth.”

Kara slowly started the water again and resumed washing dishes. She didn’t want to believe Cat’s words, but she was starting to worry about the likelihood that she’d walk away from this mess without a criminal record. It just wasn’t fair. But if she complained, she knew she’d get no pity from Cat. Perhaps she’d even draw derision. So, she kept the fracturing of her world view to herself and tried to focus only on washing the plates clean.


	3. Chapter 3

“Start from the top. Walk me through the day of the incident.”

Kara sat in a luxuriously comfortable leather chair across from Cat’s broad desk, behind which Cat herself perched with a legal pad and waiting pen. Although Cat had offered more time for her to recover, she understood that time really was of the essence. She had to admit, however, that her memory of that day was a bit hazy; until she’d gotten home, she’d had no reason to bother taking notice of anything in particular.

“I got up at six, like I normally do. Had breakfast, showered, went to work.”

“What route did you take to work?”

“The same one as always. I walk two blocks to the subway, ride from Lincoln to South Amberton, and then walk the last four blocks to the Reporter.”

“Did you notice anyone watching you?”

“No. Well, no more than usual.” She fiddled with a strand of hair. She wore a pair of glasses when she worked at her computer, and she found herself still trying on occasion to push the frames up her nose. When that failed, her fingers found other nervous habits, and her hair had quickly become a victim. “There’s a guy who likes to wink at me every day.”

“When did that start?”

“Maybe four weeks ago?”

Cat wrote something down. “Where do you see him?”

“Usually right when I get on the subway.”

“Do you see him get off at a usual stop?”

“I don’t really pay attention. I’m sorry. I feel useless—“

“Keep going.”

Kara sucked in a deep breath and explained as best she could about her daily activities. She’d spent most of the day in a tiny cubicle, tucked away in a dark corner where she could barely see sunlight. The fluorescent lights were enough to give her headaches once or twice a week. She hadn’t had one that day, even though she’d stayed well past five to work on her article.

“I missed the subway, so I ended up walking the full distance. They don’t run often enough at night.” Kara sighed. “And then, I got home.”

Cat watched her closely. “Do you feel fit to continue?”

“I don’t want to talk about it, but I guess I have to, right?”

“Yes. However, given the emotional strife of recent events, I would understand a certain reticence. We need to get through this before you talk to anyone else, however. The prosecution will know exactly how to lead your thoughts and confuse what you’ve said.”

“But…” Kara felt another flare of despondency and shook her head. “Okay. I understand. We can do this now. I’m okay. I promise.”

Cat arched an eyebrow in disbelief, but she didn’t stop Kara from rambling through the horror of opening her front door and coming face to face with a bloody corpse. Kara spoke of the feeling of dread—although she couldn’t remember now if that feeling was a projection based on what she now knew. She’d walked into her home, which no longer felt like home, and come to a halt a few steps inside.

“I don’t think I’ll ever forget that sight…”

“No one expects you to,” Cat answered curtly. She neatened her papers and asked no further questions. The dismissal was cold and obvious.

Kara wasn’t sure what she expected after her story was complete, but this icy sort of dismissal wasn’t even in the realms of possibility. She sat a moment longer before excusing herself and escaping to the guestroom that would house her for the foreseeable future. Cuddling into bed, she pulled the sheets over her head. There, utterly alone and feeling isolated, she finally felt a few tears trickle down her cheeks. She thought back to Alex’s words from their earlier phone call.

“Hold on, Kara. We’ll get through this, okay? We always have.”

She supposed Alex had a point, but Alex wasn’t here. Nobody was. She sniffled as quietly as she could and rubbed her wrist under her nose as it started to run. The whimpers turned into sobs, and she buried her face in her pillow. Crying was supposed to be cathartic, but she started empty and ended numb. Once the tears were gone, she gathered her bearings and tried to clean up herself up. Nothing would take away the red rims under her eyes or the lackluster dip of her lips, but her appearance would have to suffice.

The door to Cat’s office was thankfully closed, so Kara moped to the kitchen and opened the fridge. The amount of fresh fruit and produce was astounding, and she selected a peach after careful consideration. The first bite took her back to childhood, when she’d spent hours on the back porch with Alex. They’d devour anything with a pit, just so they could give brains to their playdough dolls later in the afternoon. Out of habit, she washed this pit at the sink to remove the last bits of peach-flesh after she was done and dried it on a paper towel. Alex wasn’t with her, but this little pit could be a symbol.

She placed the ridged object in her pocket before returning to her room. It was much too early to sleep, but the bed was blaring a silent siren call. She crawled back under the covers and closed her eyes. She slept hard, trapped by dreams and anxiety until sunlight warmed her skin. She thought she’d left the blinds closed, but they were open. Cat had been in, she realized. There was a note on the bedside table sitting atop a boxed smart phone.

Miss Danvers,  
I have gone into work today. Help yourself to whatever you need in the apartment. Please do not leave the apartment, and do not let anyone in. Those who are allowed in have access already, and there will be no unexpected deliveries. My number has been programmed into that phone, so inform me if you need anything while I’m out.  
Cat Grant

Kara took the phone out of its box and quickly dialed Alex’s number. When nobody answered, she sent a text identifying the number as hers, and Alex called back immediately.

“Kara, are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Ms. Grant left me this phone, and I just… I needed to hear a friendly voice.”

“Any progress since yesterday?”

“Not really. I wish this was all just done and over with.” Kara ran a hand through her hair and tried to imagine Alex in the room with her. “Ms. Grant’s already told me though that cases that go to trial can take a long time. Like years! I don’t want to live like this for years!”

“It can’t be that awful getting to stay in a penthouse apartment in downtown National City. The view must be killer.”

“I haven’t really stopped to enjoy it. You know, because of all the murder and stress and—and—“

“Take a breath, Kar.”

She did as she was bid and then blew out noisily through her nostrils. “This just really sucks.”

“Totally, but don’t let it get to you, okay?”

“Easier said than done…”

“Think your keeper would let me come by for a visit?”

Kara’s heart filled with hope. “I’ll ask her! I really want to see you, Al.”

“My day off is Thursday.”

“I’ll try!”

“Until then, just keep your head up. You’ve been through worse.”

Kara grimaced, preferring to let those worse times stay safely in the past. The only good thing to come out of the first six years of her life was meeting and bonding with Alex, who became much closer to her than any of her blood relatives. For a moment, they sat in silence until Alex cleared her throat to dissipate the awkwardness.

“I’ll talk to you soon, Alex—as soon as I get Ms. Grant to agree to let you come see me.”

“Keep me informed, okay? And you let me know if you need anything.”

“You know I’d rather you just left town.”

“Mm, nah. I work for the FBI, Kar, and my girlfriend JAG. I think I’m pretty safe.”

“I just worry.”

“I know.”

“Love you, Alex.”

They terminated the call, and Kara took a few minutes to sort through her thoughts. Now that she was basically under house arrest, she had no idea how to fill the empty hours. Cat hadn’t granted her access to a computer, likely to keep her whereabouts a secret, so she felt a bit trapped. Maybe if she promised not to post to Facebook with location enabled, Cat might grant her a few hours of web browsing.

===

Kara found her days falling into a routine, and the rhythm of days passing kept her from panicking about the future. She got her sleep schedule back on track, going to bed near eleven and waking up at six. While she couldn’t go to work, she had a pen and paper to jot her thoughts down. At first, she tried to write a piece about her experiences at the moment. That didn’t last long, however, as she rapidly approached depression.

Instead, she tried her hand at writing fiction and discovered that while her style was still a little too curt from all her journalistic work, she had a knack for stories and ideas. In the lonely hours while Cat was at work, she dreamed up another planet and entertained herself with outer space adventures. When Cat was home, she tried to stay small and quiet so as not to draw Cat’s attention, which had been lukewarm since their discussion of what happened. Kara had no idea what she’d done wrong, but she didn’t want to make things even more awful. So, she made herself scarce.

But she still wanted to ask to see Alex, so after dinner on Wednesday, she asked, “Can my sister come to visit?”

“When?”

“Tomorrow’s her day off.”

“That’s rather short notice.”

“I was, um, anxious about asking you.” Kara stared at the kitchen floor and counted tiles. “I thought you’d say no.”

“I’ll rearrange my schedule. What time would you like her to arrive?”

“Really?” Kara perked up immediately.

“You’re not my hostage, Miss Danvers. I’d like to be present in case further details come back to you while you’re chatting with someone you’re familiar with, but that is my only request.”

“Oh, that’s fine.”

“What time?” she repeated.

“Um, noon? Until four, maybe?”

“I’ll alert security and the front desk. Is there anything else you need?”

Kara shook her head. “Thank you, Ms. Grant. You’ve been very accommodating.”

Cat looked at her quite seriously for a few moments and then shrugged. Kara searched her gaze but didn’t know what she was looking for; disappointed, she averted her gaze. When Cat rose to do the dishes, Kara hurried to help. This, too, had become a part of the routine, and Kara took the opportunity to sneak small details out about her host.

“Why did you become a lawyer?”

“That’s what my parents wanted.”

“What did you want?”

“That doesn’t matter now.”

“It does to me.”

“I suppose I would have pursued journalism.”

“Do you like being a lawyer?”

“I am good at what I do.”

“That’s not the same as liking it.”

“Sometimes, it’s enough.”

“But other times, it’s not.”

“Clearly.”

“You never answered my question.”

“I did. You just didn’t like the answer.”

“Well…”

She weaseled out personal details, like Cat’s favorite genre of movie—when she had time to watch anything, which was rarely—and an odd penchant for techno music. The thud of noise with a lack of lyrics made focusing easier, or so Cat claimed, and Kara found every fact fascinating, even if Cat didn’t reciprocate the interest. Simply having someone around to talk to helped ease the anxiety.

So, when Alex arrived the next day, Kara felt absolutely drenched in cool relief. She clung to her sister tightly, nose nestled against Alex’s neck. She koala’d for too long, and Alex awkwardly patted her back until she released with a soft huff. Conscious of their audience, Kara gestured to Cat.

“Alex, this is Ms. Grant. Ms. Grant, Alex.”

Cat shook Alex’s offered hand. “You don’t much look like sisters.”

“Adopted,” Alex said before Kara could flush and fumble through an answer that would have likely consisted of too many syllables, a lot of stuttering, and large doe eyes begging for forgiveness.

“I was,” Kara managed to add.

“I see.” Cat shifted backward and spread her hands. “Just ignore that I’m here. I don’t want to impose on your time together.”

“You’re not imposing!” Kara blurted and then caught hold of herself long enough to add, “Really. It’s no big.”

Alex looked at her sister curiously. “Yeah, it’s fine. It’ll be boring stuff anyway. Like, Kar, mom wants you to call her as soon as you can. She heard about what happened, and she’s worried sick. I tried telling her you were fine, but she’s gotta hear it from you. For all she knows, I’m lying, and you’re really just dead in a ditch.”

“I promise I will. I’m sorry you’ve had to put up with her anxiety.”

“Story of my life, right?”

Kara guided Alex to the couch and refused to let go of Alex’s hand once they were seated. “How’s work going? And Lucy?”

“Lucy’s fine, although she wants to come see you, too.”

Kara glanced at Cat, who discretely shook her head. “Al, can you apologize profusely for me? I think we should keep the guest list extremely limited, like just to you, for now. Cat thinks there’s a pretty good chance someone will try to hurt me before trial.”

“Lucy wouldn’t—“

“I know she wouldn’t. But the more people we let in and out, the greater chance something just slips in. I love Lucy, but I trust Cat’s judgment on this one.”

Alex nodded and sighed. “Fine, but you owe me like six brunches once you’re in the clear.”

“Seven,” Kara promised.

The conversation continued to wind about until Alex finally asked, “So, what happened?”

“It was awful…” Kara snuggled closer, as if there were some way for Alex to physically bear her burden rather than just emotionally. “The poor man…”

“Did you know him?”

“No.”

“Not even familiar?”

“Not even!” Kara slumped. “I mean, I couldn’t even tell what his face looked like… There wasn’t much… y’know… left…”

Alex’s face twisted. “Gross.”

“Super.”

“So, maybe you did know him?”

“I mean, maybe? But his name doesn’t sound familiar.”

“What do you know about him?”

“Just that he worked for Lord like a billion years ago. And that’s only because Ms. Grant told me.”

“That’s a connection, though, isn’t it? You were publishing that article.”

“But someone like Max Lord wouldn’t use one of his own ex-employees. He wouldn’t want anything to connect back to him.”

“But maybe no connection is just as suspicious?”

“You’re beginning to sound like those conspiracy theorists you always call nut jobs.”

“You take that back.”

“I won’t.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Okay, so maybe that’s pushing it a little too far.”

“You think?”

“So, we don’t know him. How’d he get into your place?”

“He must have picked the lock or something.” Kara honestly couldn’t remember if she’d locked the door the morning of the crime. It was just one of those routine things that happened every day, so she couldn’t place whether her memory was an accurate representation of leaving the house or just the strong idea that she always did. “There were no broken windows or anything.”

“What about the door?”

“It was closed?”

“No, goof.” Alex tweaked her earlobe. “Did you see any marks on the door? I checked it out myself, but I never really look at your door. I didn’t know what was there before and what was maybe evidence of a break-in.”

“I don’t know.” Kara rubbed her forehead and groaned. She wished she had better answers for everyone, but everything was a hazy sort of blur. Thankfully, Alex relented and changed the subject, but she could feel Cat’s sharp gaze on her for much longer after.


	4. Chapter 4

Cat stared intently as Kara stepped out of her bedroom. Because of the deposition, Kara had selected one of her nicer outfits; in front of Cat's clearly designer wardrobe, she knew her JC Penney cardigan and slacks looked like rags. Still, she could have done without the judgment. On her paycheck, she was lucky to have something better than thrift store goods at all. She tugged anxiously on her cardigan, and Cat finally averted her gaze.

"I have a car waiting for us downstairs. I've vetted the driver thoroughly, so I don't anticipate any problems."

For all Cat spoke of being cautious and about lurking danger, Kara wasn't all that certain that she was at risk. In the week and a half she'd been out on bail, life had been quiet. Even news coverage of the murder had been cast aside in favor of larger-scale disaster porn. Massive wild fires in California ravaged the red woods, and casualties grew. In comparison, Kara's case involved only one death and no damage to natural resources; Kara was old news, which was definitely preferable.

"Sounds good."

Cat gestured to the door. "It's important that you follow my cues during this."

"I'll just tell the truth. I didn't do it, so I have nothing to hide."

"And I understand that line of thinking," Cat replied tersely. "However, the prosecution is prosecuting, and as you may remember from your Miranda rights, anything you say or do can be used against you."

“But…” Kara sighed, knowing that a rehash of the argument would solve nothing. Cat was stubborn, almost to the point of being impossible. She followed Cat to the car and sat silently while Cat reviewed something on her phone for the duration of the drive.

Finally, as they parked, Cat turned to her once more. “I do not often say please, Ms. Danvers. Please listen to my directions during this hearing.”

Kara released the tension from her shoulders and nodded glumly. “You’re the boss.”

“I’m the attorney who’s going to keep you alive and out of jail.”

“Right.” Kara mustered a smile. “Thanks.”

“After you, Ms. Danvers.” Cat gestured through the parking garage and to the elevators.

They sat in an office for half an hour, despite having arrived precisely at their appointment time. Kara squirmed as time ticked slowly past until a secretary showed them to a small office with a conference table. She was shown to a seat that was directly in front of a small video camera, and Cat sat beside her. Across the table, two men in suits introduced themselves as Mr. Waller and Mr. First, but they looked impossibly similar and generic. A stenographer entered and manned a keyboard.

She morosely agreed to having this interview recorded and watched a glinting red light flash above the camera’s lens.

“Please state and spell your name for the record.”

“Kara Danvers.” She proceeded to spell it out and watched the two men confer. Suddenly, she felt the weight of how official this was, and her mouth dried considerably. She couldn’t mess this up.

“What is your address?”

This would confirm the body was indeed found in her home, but there was no use in hesitating or obfuscating. As much as she wished that it hadn’t been, the truth was known by all in the room, and she didn’t want to look guilty on such an easy question. She answered, reminding herself that she didn’t do the crime, so she’d totally be fine. As the questions continued, Cat interrupted intermittently. She also leaned in to whisper strategy in her ear.

Per Cat’s advice, she kept her answers short and to the point. She didn’t offer any information that wasn’t directly sought. Although she wanted to look as innocent as she actually was, she trusted Cat’s guidance. The authorities would make it seem like being helpful would ease her way through the case, but Cat was adamant that they didn’t want to provide her any assistance not mandated by law. That fact made her queasy, and her stomach settled only when Cat’s hand landed lightly on her thigh. There was a certain possessiveness the gesture implied, and Kara swelled with greater confidence.

“What did you do on entering your residence?”

“I went to the kitchen for a snack.”

“So close to your dinner plans?”

Cat squeezed gently, and Kara drew a short breath. “Yes.”

“Why?”

“I was hungry?”

“And what happened next?”

“I found him.”

“Please specify who you mean.”

“Richard Pack.”

“And what condition was he in?”

“He was dead.”

“How did you know that?”

Cat leaned in. “The police.”

Kara nodded and said, “I know because after I called the police, an EMT showed up and made the pronouncement.”

“Describe the scene.”

This was the worst part. Kara walked through general details that Cat had prepared for her. She stuck only to details they would already have known and kept the description entirely technical. Her emotions rose constantly, battling to be heard, but she tamped them down. Each time she stayed properly on track, Cat’s thumb shifted against her leg, and she knew she’d done well.

“We’ll contact Ms. Grant for a follow-up,” one of the men stated while the other gathered the SD card from the camera.

In the television shows, this was when she’d also get warned not to leave town. Instead, Cat shook their hands and led Kara out to the lobby.

“Was that okay?”

“You did passably well.”

That was better than expected, so Kara smiled. “That’s good to know. So, what’s next? Do you think it’s safe to go back to my apartment?”

“Did you want to pick something up?”

“Well, I was hoping to stay there, but I guess I can settle for that.”

“Very well. But we shouldn’t stay very long.”

“Thanks!”

===

Cat stood at the door as Kara stepped inside. Being home again was distinctly strange, like she was setting foot on a foreign planet. The air was stifling and uncomfortable, and strong cleanser clung to the air and made her eyes water. Despite someone’s efforts, there was still a dark stain on the floor in her kitchen, and she quickly averted her gaze. Richard Pack had died right there. She felt sick.

She hurried to her bedroom, where she picked up her teddy bear and cuddled it close. Thankfully, he only smelled of laundry detergent and her bedding. The moment with him helped settle her roiling emotions, and she set about packing a small bag with essentials she hadn’t thought to ask for before. She collected pajamas, her pillow, floss sticks, and a lightweight sweatshirt that had seen much better days. She’d barely zipped her bag closed when Cat called to her.

“We need to go.”

“I’m almost ready—“

“Now, Ms. Danvers.”

Kara grumbled, picking up her bag, and strode through her home to the door. Cat had her eyes locked down the hallway, and Kara looked curiously in the same direction. There was a man hanging half out of his own doorway, a phone at his ear.

“That’s just Mr. Henston.”

“Nobody is just anybody right now.” Cat delicately took her elbow and guided her away. “You don’t know who he’s calling or what he’s saying. Someone dangerous may know your location at this very moment.”

Unlikely, Kara thought. Mr. Henston was a busybody, sure, but he was hardly the sort of person to throw someone in the line of fire. He was likely gossiping with one of the older women a few floors down. Talk spread throughout the apartments so quickly, news of their presence would beat them to the ground floor. That’s just the sort of complex she lived in, and she enjoyed that people took an interest in one another. Alex called them nosy, but Kara thought it was just an interesting way to show caring.

“I have some investigation I need to complete. Will you be alright at the penthouse by yourself?”

Kara nodded. “I’ll just watch television again, I guess.”

“Don’t let anyone in.”

“You don’t have to repeat the rules every time. I’m not a kid.”

A smile tugged on Cat’s lips, but she artfully hid the expression. “I’m not entirely convinced.”

“Ms. Grant! Are you teasing me?”

“Of course not.”

“You totally were.”

“You must have been traumatized returning to the scene. You’re obviously not thinking clearly.”

Kara grinned, willing to let the older woman obfuscate the fun. If Cat needed a bit of puff to feel comfortable, then that was a-okay by Kara. Rather than resume browsing her phone, Cat actually watched her as they drove home, and Kara tried to sit a little taller.

“You seem to be in better spirits.”

“To be honest, seeing my sister has always been such a pick-me-up. She sustains me, y’know?”

Cat shrugged. “I suppose.”

“Don’t you have someone like that? Where just talking to them makes you feel more secure?”

“A jury.”

“For real?”

“By the time I’ve reached that point of a trial, I know the facts and the angles completely. There’s nothing better than the confidence of telling the story my way.”

Kara shuddered. “I’d rather write it down.”

“Not a fan of public speaking?”

“Not really, no. After my parents died, people got in my face a lot about how I must be feeling and did I have a comment?” Kara shifted lower in the seat and pushed her fingers into the plush leather interior. “I tried to make myself as small as possible. I’d rather be invisible.”

“You’d be doing the world a disservice,” Cat replied quietly. She cleared her throat and brusquely moved the conversation along before Kara could say anything more. “Just to keep you updated, my investigation today is an interview with Maxwell Lord regarding Mr. Pack’s prior employment.”

Grouchy, Kara folded her arms over her stomach. “Why does he get an interview while I get the Spanish Inquisition?”

“You’re very clearly associated with this case.” Cat cocked a brow. “He is a distantly related hunch.”

“I was investigating him when this happened. That’s suspicious, isn’t it? Shouldn’t he be a suspect, too?”

“Can you prove he knew about your investigation?”

“He threatened me.”

“Very concerning. How did he do it?”

“He said—“

“Verbally or written?”

“Verbally.”

“In person?”

“Yes.” Kara pressed on, despite Cat’s growing look of victory. “He verbally said to me in person that I would regret pursuing this story.”

“Were there any witnesses?”

“His assistant.”

“Who will of course lie for him. Anyone else?”

“No…”

Cat lifted a hand, palm flat. “So, you can’t provide evidence to support your statement.”

Kara frowned. “When you put it that way…”

“You’re a journalist, Kara. You ought to know something about the illegitimacy of making a claim you cannot back up.”

Her head hung low. “My editor would go ballistic.”

“And that is why he gets an interview.”

“It’s just super frustrating. I know he’s connected, I know it. But he gets to walk around, free and clear, just because he was careful about where and when he said things?”

“Maybe you should take a page from his book.”

This teasing was unwelcome at the moment, and Kara didn’t smile. She sighed and leaned back, silent for the rest of the trip to the penthouse. Once she was alone, she plopped onto the couch and turned the television on. Cat’s preference was always CNN, so Kara quickly changed the channel away from news. Thankfully, Cat had access to all sorts of channels Kara didn’t even know existed, and she located an old film easily.

She dragged a throw blanket over her legs and watched the black and white pictures flicker about. Casablanca had been her mother’s favorite movie, although she personally didn’t understand the appeal. She’d first seen as a child, when she hadn’t understood the context. Now, she did understand, but the magic remained out of reach. She’d spent more time watching westerns with her father. There was something appealing about the rugged hero type that drew her in. She loved the gruff men who put their lives on the line for the greater good. Her first few Halloween costumes had been cowboys, and she still had a soft spot for Gary Cooper.

Back before they died, she’d spent a lot of time cuddled up on the couch with them. She didn’t have many memories from those early years, but those short moments of comfort and warmth stuck with her. They’d watch their favorite films over and over again until the VHS tapes began to struggle. She wished they’d lived long enough to see the rise of DVDs.

She tossed the remote aside and instead grabbed her phone. She hated thinking too long or hard about her parents because of the sadness that inevitably followed, so the best course of action was to call Alex and get her mind onto other topics.

“Hey, Kar. What’s up?”

“You busy?”

“Um, just wrapping something up. Gimme a minute?”

“Oh, sure.” Kara waited patiently, humming under her breath as she listened to the shuffling of papers and the clatter of a keyboard. She didn’t have to wait long, however, as Alex rushed her task to get back quickly. “Are you sure you have time?”

“Of course. Are you okay?”

“Just sort of depressed. I feel almost manic. Like, I go from feeling pretty good about stuff, and then all of the sudden, here I am, feeling awful, and how much time has actually passed? An hour?” Kara rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand. “I just want my brain to figure out my emotions because just feeling one way for a while would be really cool.”

“Kara, this is a big thing. I know I can say that until I’m blue in the face, and your brain might not hear me, but you having this sort of reaction is perfectly okay. You’re going through a traumatic event. Of course your feelings are on a roller coaster.”

“I mean, yes, but I just hate it.”

“Kara Danvers hating something?” Alex feigned shock. “What has Cat Grant done to you?”

“I don’t think she likes me very much.”

“She doesn’t like anyone very much. Don’t take it personally.”

Kara hesitated. This was Alex she was talking to, though, and Alex was the only one she truly felt comfortable trusting. “It’s just… She’s sorta my direct support system right now. And sometimes, she’s really sweet about everything. But then she’s short with me, and I don’t know what I did wrong.”

“You don’t need her to like you. You just need her to win your case.”

“But I want her to,” Kara replied quietly. “Like me, I mean. I don’t even know why, either.”

“Does someone have a little baby crush?”

“Ugh, don’t use that tone. You know it drives me crazy.”

Alex snorted. “Irritating you is the best way to get the best gossip. So, spill.”

“She’s just… pretty, y’know? You saw her. And she’s smart, and she’s funny.”

“Dang, baby sister.”

“And when I listen to her talk about the stuff that matters to her, it’s like… wow…”

“Eloquent.”

“I don’t tease you about Lucy.”

“Yeah, because I have the utes to get the girl.”

Kara sighed. “Well, like it or not, I’ve been charged as a murderer, and not too many people are interested in dating one of those.”

“But Kara, you and her both know you didn’t do it.”

“Now’s just not the best time. She should focus on doing her job, right? Not me and my stupid feelings.”

“They’re not stupid, Kara.”

“Okay.”

“Look, I want to talk more about this, but I do have to get back to work. Can I call you later?”

“Yeah.”

They exchanged affection and hung up. Kara stared at the ceiling for a while until the front door opened. She dragged herself upright and watched Cat carry a grocery bag to the table. Usually, Cat had a shopper do that sort of mundane, pedestrian task, so Kara was curious what could have lured Cat into a store. She peered over the back of the couch as Cat pulled a tub of cookie dough ice cream from the plastic bag.

“Ice cream?” The words came out a squeak, and Kara cleared her throat. “You brought ice cream?”

“I realized I may have been somewhat insensitive earlier.”

“What?”

“You’re isolated here. You require support.”

“Oh my Rao, did Alex text you?”

Cat bristled. “Of course not.”

“Is that why you got cookie dough? That’s my favorite, and she knows that.”

“I can send this down the trash chute.”

“No!” Kara leaped up and dove for the treasure. “Please. I… I really appreciate it, Cat. Even if my sister forced you to do it.”

Their fingers brushed as the container changed owners, and Kara blushed. She turned away to find a spoon to keep Cat from spotting her heated cheeks. Summoning her courage, she selected two utensils.

“No thank you.”

Kara wiggled the spoon. “C’mon. I’m watching Singing in the Rain. Everyone loves Singing in the Rain.”

Cat accepted the offering with a steady hand, and her eyes remained almost uncomfortably locked with Kara’s. “I haven’t seen it.”

“What? Then you definitely have to come watch.”

They settled onto the couch, side by side, and quietly watched the film. From time to time, their spoons met with a clink in the tub, and Kara had to hide a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

When it rained, Kara sat as close to the window as she could without opening it and letting the water splitter-splatter in. One month, she’d been living in Cat Grant’s penthouse apartment, with its excellent views, high-pressure shower, and delicious meals. She thought she’d miss her own apartment more, but she supposed that having a murder occur there definitely put a damper on the location. After all of this was over, she’d move out anyway and find somewhere else—somewhere not tainted by blood and gun residue—to continue her life. She’d never live anywhere as glamorous as here, but she’d make due. She always had.

The dark-gray clouds hung heavy in the sky, and a bolt of lightning danced through the air. Moments later, thunder rumbled, and the power went out. Kara let her eyes adjust to the dark before grabbing a blanket from her bed and heading down the hallway to the study, where Cat was no doubt at her computer. That’s where Cat always was these days, and Kara couldn’t help but feel a bit lonely. Alex was allowed a visit once a week, and she got to see Lucy sometimes as well. But her daily interactions were restricted, and Kara wasn’t used to the introvert lifestyle.

“Ms. Grant?”

She poked her head into the office and missed Cat’s form for a solid ten seconds; she’d expected Cat at the desk, but her attorney was instead on the floor, knees pulled to her chest and eyes squeezed shut. Kara rested her hand on the doorframe, uncertain if her interruption would be welcome or if she should back out then and there before Cat could acknowledge her existence. Alex used to shut down for various reasons, and she’d yell at Kara for even looking at her. The apologies later didn’t do much to ice over her memories.

Given Cat’s temperament, a similar reaction might erupt at any moment. But Kara couldn’t linger without helping once she heard a small, almost inaudible whimper after a loud crack of thunder shook the walls. She scrambled closer and dropped to her knees and placed a hand gingerly on Cat’s shoulder.

When Cat flinched back, Kara didn’t attempt further contact. Instead, she sat down as well and took slow, measured breaths. The process was slow, but she noted that Cat’s breathing soon came to mirror her own, until thunder exploded, and Cat’s chest heaved unevenly once more.

“I used to think thunder was Rao sneezing. Rain was his eyes being all runny because of allergies.” Kara smiled at the far wall. “Every time there was thunder, I used to give Rao his own blessing because you needed to be polite, and shouldn’t that go doubly for our life source?”

With the pitter of rain as the only noise, Cat mustered a shrug. “You don’t need to be polite.”

“Maybe not as some big time city lawyer,” Kara teased. “But back where I grew up, you had to play nice with the other children.”

“I—“ Thunder cut Cat’s response down to a squeak, and Kara waited patiently until Cat could both breathe and try again. “I know how to play nice. I can even share. I just don’t like to.”

“To be fair, sharing is hard. I had to share a small bathroom with Alex for years, and she would take literally hours in there, and I have no idea what she was doing.”

“I am an only child.”

“So, sharing wasn’t exactly commonplace, huh?”

Cat thought a moment and shrugged. “Sharing requires you to have something of your own. I had nothing to share, which was the more pertinent reason I didn’t have much sharing in my youth.”

“Really? I thought you came from a family with money?”

“My parents had money, yes. But I did not.”

“Oh.”

“You speak a lot about Rao,” Cat said, and Kara recognized the shift in topic for what it was: an escape from a deeply uncomfortable subject. “So, you’re either an edgy teenager or your family comes from Argo.”

“The latter.”

“That’s preferable. The watered down distortion of the Light that most Americans consume is practically sacrilege.”

Kara shrugs. “I thought that for a while, but I came to the conclusion that I’d rather have Rao’s name alive and spoken, even by those who don’t understand.”

“How long ago did your family come here?”

“When I was two.”

“At the end of the war, then.”

Kara’s lips tremble, but she manages a smile. “Right.”

Cat leans forward and touches her knee. “I apologize. I hadn’t meant to be so blunt.”

“There’s no easy way to talk about it, no matter how someone approaches it,” Kara replies. Her voice steadies as she continues, “I was too young to really remember anything about my home, except what my mother and father told me before they died. Most of what I know of the Light, I learned from reading the texts and consulting with other Argosians.”

“I would enjoy hearing more about Argo, if you felt able at a later time.”

“It’s all in the history books, isn’t it?”

“The winners write history, and yes, I’ve read the Daxam version of events. I’d like to hear yours.”

“Um, sure. That would be okay, I think. I haven’t really talked to anyone about that in a long time. My foster family told me I could talk to them whenever I wanted, but I was too angry when I was a kid. I never took them up on it. I mean, I told Alex some stuff, but…”

“I assume some content is hard to retell, even to those who care about you.”

“Right. And then I feel silly because my world ended before I could really know it. So who am I to mourn its loss?”

“A normal human being.”

Kara notes that the storm has lessened and the plunking of rain dissipated. Still, Cat’s hand remains in contact with her. “That’s what they tell me, and I normally believe it, too.”

Cat squeezes gently and finally takes her hand away. “I hope I don’t have to tell you that this little… episode of mine should not leave this room.”

“Of course not!”

“I’m not afraid of thunder.”

Despite the mountain of evidence to the contrary, Kara nods. “I didn’t think you were.”

“Well, good. Did you come in here for something in particular?”

“I was just checking on you since the power went out.” Kara stands, stretching her arms behind her back and then rolling her shoulders. “This is probably out of line for me to say—“

“And yet you’re going to say it.” Cat smirks at Kara’s flush.

“I totally get why you push people away, why you just shut me out. I really do. I just wish you wouldn’t.” With that, Kara returns to her room to lie down.

===

“Unacceptable.” Cat slaps her palm against the table, her phone pressed tightly to her ear. Kara knows she shouldn’t find anger so enticing, but there’s something about the way Cat comes to life when she’s tearing someone apart that Kara is inexplicably drawn to. “Either find a way, or find a new job on Monday.”

Kara picks at her salad and wonders what this Jacob, if that is truly his name, has so horribly messed up. She hopes it’s an actual matter and not simply Cat’s lunch order. Since the thunderstorm, Cat’s been prickly at best and absolutely scathing at worst. Kara knows she shouldn’t have poked such an obviously unwanted subject, but she honestly wants this connection with Cat. If that comes with growing pains, so be it. And if it turns out that Cat can’t handle the same sort of bluntness she uses every day served back at her—with only good intentions, too—then this would be a lost cause anyway.

Cat tosses the phone onto the table and rubs her temples with one hand. “He didn’t get a document filed by the end of the work day. He just put a case in complete jeopardy because he took a long lunch. He’s lucky I haven’t fired him for gross incompetence.”

“Why haven’t you?”

Cat stares at her for a moment, as if forgetting that she’d been talking aloud to someone. “He’ll never learn anything if he gets capital punishment for every mistake. I’m mean, but I’m not cruel.”

“I never thought you were. I just… I thought…” Kara sighs. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what to say other than that. For everything.”

“What everything?”

“I know I shouldn’t have said that the other night.”

“You did warn me you were going to speak out of line,” Cat responds, her gaze softening almost imperceptibly. “That’s nothing to apologize for.”

“Really? Because you sort of seem… on edge? Since then?”

“Unrelated.”

Kara goes with her gut; she decides to trust Cat at her word and smiles. “Is it anything I can help with?”

“Unfortunately not. I’ve been trying to get ahold of Mr. Lord for a follow-up about our interview, but he’s been very flighty about the whole thing. His assistant has been giving me the run-around, and if I simply show up at Lord Technologies, he’ll likely be in meetings all day.” She rolls her eyes. “I’ve used that excuse myself. All it means is that he doesn’t want to see me.”

“And you can’t make him?”

“As far as our judicial system knows, he hasn’t done anything wrong.”

Kara rests her head in her hands. “I haven’t done anything wrong, either, but that hasn’t stopped any of this from happening.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask. Can you give me more details about what your research into Lord entailed? It wasn’t pertinent earlier in the investigation, but I’d like to know.”

Kara nods. “You’ll probably be the only one to see it. Even if I get out of this mess, my editor killed the story. Truth, justice, and whoever can pay, as my journalism professor once said.”

“What happened to the Kara Danvers who truly believed in the right thing always prevailing?”

“She got indicted for murder.”

Cat pats her shoulder. “It happens to the best of us.”

“Are you sure? Because it seems a whole lot like it only happens to me.”

“As I said. The best of us.”

===

Kara throws herself into Alex’s lap, letting her buried melodrama bubble over. Cat went out to fetch some documents from the office, so this is her only chance to speak freely. “Alex, I can’t do this.” 

“Live with a super-hot attorney?”

“Exactly…”

Alex tweaks her earlobe. “Y’know, a lot of people would love to be in your position. Cat Grant’s love life is popular bar-talk. Did you know she turned down Will Smith back in the early nineties?”

“They must have been young. She’s been in the public eye for a while, hasn’t she?”

“It helps when your father is Supreme Court justice and your mom is the head of major publishing house.”

Kara shrugs. “Probably doesn’t hurt.”

“Does that bother you?”

“What?”

“The age thing. She was graduating high school when you were born.”

“It might have, if I were younger. But I’m twenty-five, not fifteen.”

“I just want you to know that I support you, okay?” Alex kisses her temple before elbowing her. “But you’re going to have to be the one to tell mom.”

“Do you think she’d be upset?”

“Hard to say. She’d probably just be wary of all the attention you might grab.”

“It’s been over twenty years. I don’t think anyone is still looking for my family. Even if they were, I’m a Danvers. Nobody would make that connection.”

“I’m with you, but you know how she worries.”

Kara picks her phone up and thumbs the lock. The backdrop for the screen is a picture of the small Danvers clan bundled together in the snow, with Eliza standing in the middle of her girls, arms wrapped snugly around their shoulders. She’s forever grateful for the love and stability of her foster family, and she knows how lucky she is that they so permanently integrated her into their ranks.

“I should call her anyway. Not to tell her about this stupid crush, but to just give her an update.”

Alex grabs a handful of cheesy puffs from the snack bowl on the table in front of them and eats them methodically. “Yeah, maybe then she’d get off my back about how you’re doing.”

Kara laughs and snatches a puff before it makes the full journey to Alex’s mouth. “You know she’ll never stop.”

They devolve into giggles until the front door unlocks; doing their best to sober up, they sit a little straighter—until Kara notices a bit of puff in Alex’s hair and dissolves into titters once more. Cat enters with several files tucked under her arm, a paper bag clutched in one hand, and her phone pressed to her ear. She sounds a bit more pleased than she had with her intern.

Call ended, she turns to Kara. “I brought donuts.”

Kara leaps to her feet, aware that Alex will tease her for the rest of her life, and eagerly hurries to help relieve Cat of her burden. She meets Cat’s eyes and flushes; their fingers brush, and the eels living in her belly squirm. She catches the barest hint of a smirk on Cat’s lips before her mettle fails her, and she hastily retreats with her reward.

“Hello, Ms. Grant.” Alex waves, and Kara is suddenly filled with anxiety. “Kara and I were just talking about you.”

Cat cocks an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“We’re just so grateful for your help,” Kara interjects, shoving a donut into Alex’s laughing mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

Kara feels like she’s fifteen all over again as she very quietly slips out of the apartment. Since her deposition, she’s been antsy; all the threats Cat had warned her against were… non-existent. She’s a little disappointed. All this time she’s spent squirreled away in Cat’s apartment could have been better used on the outside, so to speak. She appreciates that Cat cares about her well-being, but, like, she wants to go home. Or barring that, she wants to go out and have coffee like a regular person.

So, she creeps from the penthouse, through security, and out onto the street. She sucks in a healthy gulp of fresh air and lets the sun warm her cheeks, as if she’s been buried underground rather than luxuriating in the lap of luxury. She pulls out her cell phone and texts Alex to meet her at Noonan’s in twenty. Wasting no more time, she sets off down the sidewalk.

The thrum of the city is great, and she revels in just how loud and noisy everything is. When she’d first come to the city, everything had been overwhelming, but she had adapted remarkably quickly. Now, she can’t imagine falling asleep without a distant siren or the sound of traffic just outside the window. Even the crowds have become a comfort; she can be a nobody at the moment, one among thousands on the street.

At Noonan’s, she sits at her favorite booth and orders her favorite drink. The hot chocolate comes covered in whipped cream and marshmallows, and she gets her nose wet as she takes her first gulp. Alex tosses a napkin over as she arrives, and Kara smiles as she wipes her face clean.

“Glad to see Cat’s let you off the leash. Wait,” Alex says, lifting her hand. “There’s gotta be a better pun. Finally let you out of the bag?”

“Haha.” Kara rolls her eyes. “She’d probably murder you if she heard you say that. Then she’d be on trial with me, and who would be my attorney?”

“But seriously, Kara. She let you come out?”

“She didn’t not let me come out?”

Alex sighs. “I won’t say I’m not happy to see you, but are you sure this is safe?”

“Al, in this whole time, has any attempt been made on my life or well-being? Nope. So, I think I can have coffee with my sister.” Kara flaps her hand dismissively. “I don’t want to spend my time cowering in Cat’s apartment.”

“I guess…”

“Just tell me about the real world, please. What’s happening? How’s work?”

“We could have done this at the apartment,” Alex grumbles. “Work’s good. They’ve been keeping me busy, but there’s only so much interest I can show in underground lobster trade.”

“Really?”

“Really. Overfishing in the bay has led to a very hot illegal fishing ring.”

“Have you heard from Kent?”

“Not a very good code-name, genius.”

“Well, too bad.”

Alex nods, staring distantly into space. “He’s worried about you.”

“I’m worried about him. Nobody can know.”

“I told him that many times. So, you can chill about him. He’s perfectly safe.”

Kara slouches down and sighs. “Good. Obviously, I don’t want anything bad to happen to me, but I can take it. I’d just die if any of this fell on him.”

“Cheer up. Since we’re away from your keeper, how about you tell me about your little crush some more?”

“Alex. It’s getting worse. So much worse. Why did she bring me delicious food?”

“Because she’s emotionally stunted and can’t just tell you she likes you. Instead, she’s buying you things you like because that’s how she was taught to show affection.”

“Um.”

“Trust me, Kar. I know what I’m talking about.”

Kara twists her cup to and fro, worrying the thin plastic. “I do. Of course I trust you. It’s just hard to take in, y’know? That she could like me, like that.”

“Kara, you’re great.”

“I know.” She runs a hand through her hair and then shakes her head, which only messes up her ‘do even worse. “Like, really I do. But my head’s still so…” She twists her hand from side to side, uncertain what word might fill the void.

“Have you thought about going to therapy?”

“Cat says I probably should. It might help me think through what happened, like maybe help me remember something.”

“So, are you going to?”

“Do I have a choice?” Kara sighs. “Yeah, I will. I really don’t like how my emotions are all twisty. Like, why am I upset that you and Cat think I need therapy? It’s true.”

Alex reaches across the table and takes her hand. “You’re one of the strongest people I know. Everything you’ve gone through, you’ve survived, and you’ve managed to learn and grow from it all, too. Needing to talk to someone about what you went through shouldn’t feel like you’re worth less now than before.”

“Do you think I’ll ever catch a break?”

“You’re about due for one, aren’t you?” Alex squeezes their joint grip before pulling away. “You should get back before a certain someone notices you’re missing.”

“Just a few more minutes?”

“Nope. I’m super happy to see you, but I can’t contribute any more to your delinquency, young lady.”

“Al-ex.”

“I’m worried. I know nothing’s happened to you, but can’t we just keep it that way? How long until the trial?”

“An exact date hasn’t been set yet, but Cat thinks maybe another few months. She’s delaying a little so she can get as much information as possible.”

“But an end is in sight. This isn’t forever.”

“You’re right.”

“Of course I am. That’s why I’m the older sister.”

“Ugh.”

“Go home, Kara, and call me when you make it there safely.”

“Yes, mother.” Kara embraces Alex tightly and kisses her cheek. “Tell Lucy hello for me.”

“Will do.” Alex shoots her a pointed look and shoos her with a hand.

Kara laughs and leaves. As she passes a table near the entrance, she hears a man whisper to his companion, asking in hushed tones whether she’s the one from the news. She ducks her head and adds a bit of speed to her gait. Maybe coming out hadn’t been the best idea, but she feels much better emotionally than she has in a while.

When she enters the penthouse, everything is quiet. Cat must not have come home, which means she doesn’t have to get in trouble for her little outing. As necessary as it was, she knows Cat will be angry. What Cat doesn’t know, won’t hurt her. Kara sighs with relief as she meanders back to the guest bedroom.

She pauses at the sound of a keyboard clacking in Cat’s office. She swallows hard. She could avoid the confrontation for the moment, but she doesn’t want Cat to sit and stew and potentially get much more upset with her. Bracing herself, she knocks on the door.

“Come in.”

“Hey,” Kara greets, lifting her hand. She lowers it after a moment, realizing how awkward the gesture is. “Workin’ hard?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, good, good.”

Cat peers at her from behind a pair of delicately framed glasses. The look is enough make the butterflies in Kara’s stomach begin to flutter desperately, like they’re trying to escape the powerful gales of a tornado. Kara twists her fingers in the hem of her shirt.

“What?”

The curt responses do not bode well, so Kara decides on a direct approach. “I saw Alex.”

“Okay.”

“You’re mad.”

“I’m busy,” Cat corrects. She turns pointedly back to her work.

Kara hesitates a moment longer and then retreats to the bedroom. She ought to be relieved she’s not in trouble, but Cat’s lack of a response gets much more effectively under her skin. This version of Cat is distant, just like before, and Kara doesn’t like it one bit. She flops onto the bedspread and grunts on impact.

Should she have pushed Cat for a conversation about her unplanned, unescorted trip? She has to wonder if this will hang between them and keep them apart. Maybe that’s for the best. Kara doesn’t like what’s going on in her head right now, and she doesn’t really want to subject anyone else to it, either. So, it’s actually good that Cat doesn’t want to talk to her.

She rolls over to face the wall and sniffles. There comes a light tap on her door, and she sits up. Before she can grant entry, Cat pushes the door open and steps inside.

“What you did today was irresponsible. However, this is not your prison. I can only offer advice. What you do with it is up to you.”

“Nothing happened, I promise. Nobody even looked at me twice.”

“I’m sure,” Cat says in a tone that makes Kara quite certain that Cat is not sure in the slightest.

“I know you want me to apologize and promise to never do it again—“

“Kara, I meant it when I said this isn’t your prison. You are an adult capable of making decisions. I can only offer you information. If you want to sink my case—“

“Your case.” Kara struggles to contain her rapidly heating temper. “Remind me, which one of us is facing a murder charge?”

“And which one of us is trying to help you?”

Kara bites her tongue. Even angry, she can’t deny the truth: “You are.”

“Someone has to, especially since you aren’t doing anything to help yourself.”

“If you’re going to hold this over my head for the rest of this whole thing, then we might as well call it quits right now. Either yell at me or don’t.”

Cat visibly tenses, from the muscle twitching in her jaw to the clenching of her fists. Kara prepares for the worst. Instead, what happens is probably the best. Cat steps forward, grabs her chin, and pulls her into a kiss. Kara’s had better in terms of technique, but she melts under the attention.

Cat draws back, and Kara lifts a hand to her lips. Before Cat can fully withdraw from the room, Kara catches her wrist.

“You know, there are easier ways of telling someone you’re worried about them.”

“I am no such thing.”

Kara listens to the bluster and understands how many layers of self-protection must be active in that moment. “Okay, you’re not. I’m not sorry for seeing my sister, but I am sorry I made you worry.”

“This isn’t a prison, but… I would appreciate being informed of your location.” Cat stands stiffly. “This should be an adequate compromise.”

Kara smiles. “I can do that. And I don’t think I’ll be going out often or anything, and definitely not in any predictable pattern. But maybe we could go out together? For dinner?”

Cat shakes her head. “Until this case is settled, we can’t.”

“You kissed me.”

“It was an emotional moment.”

“Oh.” Kara sinks back, releasing her grip. “I get it.”

“We have a court date set,” Cat says after a few seconds. “I also have to remind you that the DA’s offer will rescind in two days.”

Kara thinks about the surly district attorney who suggested it was in her best interest to plead guilty in exchange for a ten-year sentence in a low-security prison, with the option of parole after four years. He’d tried to make it sound like her best shot, like she wouldn’t get any better through going to trial. If she went, he’d demand the full sentence with a guilty verdict, which meant facing twenty years in prison.

If she were guilty, she might have considered it. She trusts Cat’s promise to keep her out of jail, so she repeats the same response as before: “No, thank you.”

“I’ll let him know.” Cat’s voice is bland, but there’s a hint of a smile that tells Kara she made the right choice.

“Thanks.”

“Of course.” Cat settles a hand on the doorknob, but before exiting, she asks, “Would you tell me more about your article tomorrow? I’ve had a chance to review your work and do a bit of research on my own, but I get the feeling there’s more to what I’ve read.”

“Yes. Will this help the case?”

“It certainly can’t hurt.”


End file.
